


Redemption

by Fangelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Male Homosexuality, Multi, new life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangelis/pseuds/Fangelis
Summary: In 2000 Goyle was wondering without any goals. He met a 3 years old muggle born witch rejected by everyone. They will begin together a journey searching for a family and redemption.Selena and Gregory will be a family even though another unexpected member may add.





	1. Through Despair

**Author's Note:**

> -The relationship with Neville will appear a bit afterwards so be patient.
> 
> -I am not a native english speaker so if you see something that makes you want to shoot me tell me 
> 
> -One of the main character is gay so homophobic people are not welcomed 
> 
>  
> 
> -I do not own any of these characters. They belong to J.K Rowling

It was a cold night , but Gregory didnt care like all those years existed only for nothing. 

He lost everything, his former love, his friends, his family. He did not go to Azkaban thanks to Harry but... This living was worse than death. His existence was meaningless. Why did he stayed alive at that time. He was gratefull of Hermione and Ron to save him. However in his current state, death was appealing. 

He wondered through the streets of a Muggle city. He didnt want them to see him like this. Shall he end this right now ? Shall he escape again his duty ? 

All those question came up when he walked on that bridge. Why didnt he gave in before ? 

 

He saw a little girl alone. She was about five. Tears and blood running over her face. She cried out to him : " Please, help me Sir. I need to hide, they'll kill me. 

-Who did that to you ? said Goyle horrified 

-I didn't want to be different, i swear. I am not a demon believe me."

He understood immediately. She was a witch, probably a muggle born. He knows those witched or wizard shouldn't exist. At least that was what his parents told him. But he could not stand this. He ran over to her. And take her in his arms. He heard someone running in that direction. He carried the little girl and started running. Where should he go ? a hospital ? No it was way too dangerous if they saw her power. She stopped crying and became more quiet, however she didnt faint. He stopped to his muggle apartment and took some floo powder. 

He shouted without thinking "to the Goyle's house" 

They were transported to his own house after the minister took possession of his parent's home. He put the little girl in his bed and took his wand to heal her. She was astonished : "You are like me. 

-There are plenty people like us here, you don't have to fear anyone. What's your name ?

-I... My name is Selena 

-Where are your parents ?

-Daddy and Mommy don't want me home. They said i was evil. I was not their daughter." She started crying. 

"No please don't cry, you are here with me Selena, calm down. My name is Gregory Goyle. I am sorry to ask but are they the one who did that to you ?"

She confirmed it quietly.He felt anger inside of him but Gregory couldn't let  her see that. He kept healing her and they started to talk quietly after the process. 

"Some parents don't care about their child. Mine forced me to become a monster. So we are sort of alike" She smiled and Gregory continues : " I mean my parents are in prison so... Do you want something to eat ?" He didn't wait for the answer and started cooking some muggle pasta he got. When he gave her the plate Selena started eating like a barbarian even though she said :" Your food taste horrible, but thank you" 

Goyle smiled, he has never felt that way for many years. He was so empty but now he wasn't alone. He needed her as she needed him. He decided that he'll be her true father

 

 

 

 


	2. The begining of a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena is eleven now. She will go to Hogwarts. However it turns out she annoys a bit a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I do not own any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling 
> 
> -Since I am not a native English speaker please notice me for the orthography. 
> 
> -And it is a slow start for my ship

Selena was so excited on the Hogwarts express. She couldn't wait to learn new things. Well Gregory did teach her some basics but it wasn't really fun. She expected so much from the first day at school. However she wasn't completely comfortable with it. They argue a lot over Hogwarts. Gregory was afraid for his daughter because "Goyle" was associated with Death Eaters. She honestly did not care about it at first but some people might be mean to her. Overall the excitement and the anxiety were mixed in a web of thoughts. She did talked to a lot of person, mainly girls with strange hobbies. 

The sorting ceremony, the spike of anxiety. "Selena Goyle". As she was called whispers started. " _Her father is a Death Eater.... They said she is a Muggle born witch... Maybe he raped a muggle or rape her.... Poor girl"_ She knew the consequences of her new name but tried to not pay attention. She walked towards the Sorting hat. He started talking :"You are not really like your father. For you the best choice will be RAVENCLAW". Everyone was suprised and it led to a silence. A "Goyle" in Ravenclaw is ridiculous. Well she couldn't blame them. They didn't know that Gregory Goyle was not her biological father but indeed her true father.  She walked fiercely towards the Ravenclaws and sat next to a  short girl with brown hair. "Hi I am Selena Goyle, nice to meet you

-How can you be sorted into Ravenclaw , your family was only in Slytherin, no ?

-I ll take that as a compliment. I guess I should correct myself. My former identity was Selena Iveris. I was adopted for some reasons by my true father Gregory Goyle. Does it answer you question ?

The girl smiled over the answer "My name is Jenna Filtsath, please to meet you Selena."

They started a conversation about their pasts and parents. Selena learned that Jenna was a pure blood witch and her parents were sorted into Ravenclaws as well. Jenna learned that Selena didn't really care about risk and that she was a good cooker. They both had a lot of hobbies in common : such as manga and writing. They became close friends really quickly. In a sort of way they were similar. During the first month they both lost almost the same amount of points they won for Ravenclaws. Selena was talented in potions and flying on a whereas Jenna was gifted in magical creatures and herbology. They had a loads of fun together learning, reading or writing. They were like sisters. 

During November two guys joined their group, two Gryffindor. Liam and Peter both freshman. They build their friendship during a Quiddich training of the Ravenclaw team. Selena was flight was soft yet fast and asked for advice from her. 

 

* * *

Gregory was worried about his daughter will she be fine ? Will his past make her suffer ? She already suffers so much. Inside of him he was against the idea of sending Selena to Hogwarts. 

All those questions came since September. But now he is much more worried. He got a letter from Hogwarts about his daughter. He spent one whole hour watching that letter without opening it.  After that the message reads in a familiar voice :

"Dear  Mister Goyle , I would like to meet you with your daughter Selena. Her behavior those last month was particularly dangerous for herself and in most of the case the school. I would just ask you to take care of the situation with her and me if I can help.

Professor Longbottom"

 

He relaxed a bit. Selena was particulary curious and individual. As a child she always wanted to test things up. The only area where it actually worked without a danger was cooking. He sat on the couch. 

Five seconds later he jumped out of it. Longbottom. Neville Longbottom. He was now a teacher at Hogwarts. Oh god he might bully her daughter for what he and Crabbe did to him. No he can't be like Snape well at least Gregory hoped so. He was anxious about this meeting. 

 

A week later the meeting finally occurred. Neville wasn't anymore chubby. He was a lean man. Gregory thought of him for a second that he was handsome. He waited  behind his desk in front of Selena. Gregory sat next to his daughter.

"Gregory it's been a long time, isn't it ? I haven't heard of you for years

-Yeah..huh... those years were a bit special, and i adopted Selena moreover so it was pretty complicated and you ?

-Well, I am a teacher at Hogwarts. Anyway we'll talk about the past later. You know why you are here with Selena ?

-No, I mean yeah, kind of 

-Hum. To start. Selena is a danger to this school in my class. She almost burned down the school. And the last accident was that she almost killed two of her classmates. Broke many noses...

-Hey I have an explanation for all of those situation. Well, almost all of those situations. First of your class is so boring so it is only natural i try new things only this time it went a bit out of control. 

\- It happened almost every single week.

-I Haven't finished yet. That's really rude Professor Longbottom. I used a fireball because you took out my Haruhi Suzumiya light novel. And for the broken noses those peoples clearly deserved it. Now if that is all i must go to an INTERESTING class so have a nice day." 

She exited the room without the two men understanding what just happened.

"Yeah, I am sorry Neville, she has always been like this. One day she almost destroys the house practicing spells. Don't blame her too much 

-Just could you please tell me how you can handle her. I just can't understand her. 

-To be honest, I don't know either. She is rather independent for her age. Even though I am an overprotective dad. Raising a child is hard you know ?

-Not really I don't have any.  But why is she so independent?

 -It is because of her past. She made me see the cruelty of being a muggle born witch. Everyone isn't in the case of Hermione. 

-I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked. If you want we can talk outside of my job. You know maybe in the Christmas holiday. We could talk a bit more. I need to work

\- Yeah sure why not, if you want you can come home anytime you want to my house.

 


End file.
